Love For Now BelxFran
by Dark Angel 8980
Summary: Belphegor is acting weird and fluff! Lol. BelxFran cuteness.
1. Love For Now

Love For Now

Bel x Fran

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! Seriously! (Characters owned by Akira Amano) Lol, enjoy!

"Ushishishi,"

"Jesus Christ!!!" The boy jumped up from the couch he had been lounging on in silence only moments before, "Bel-senpai, why do you always have to sneak up on me?" The Prince just laughed again in his usual creepy, irritating manner.

"Because, Froggy, it is entertaining," Belphegor smiled widely again at his comment. Fran, of course, said nothing. He kept his face in its usual state. He was a blank mask. The Prince didn't care; the frog was fun to pick on anyways.

"For you, perhaps," Fran turned away, intending to go back to sitting half asleep and thinking. Sighing, he plopped down on the couch again. "You may leave now, Bel-senpai. Go annoy someone else."

Belphegor made no reply. Rather, he reached forward and plucked the hat off of Fran's head and began to walk out of the room. He was almost at the door when Fran's voice sounded shakily from the couch.

"B- Bel-senpai?"Fran paused and swallowed. The Prince turned his head slightly and grinned back at the frog in answer. "W- You- You took the hat off!" Fran half way rose from the couch, unsure of what to do with himself.

"Ushishishi, bye Froggy," Belphegor tossed over his shoulder and exited the room. Fran was stunned, he couldn't believe that had lust happened. The Prince was normally so stubborn about the fact that he was not allowed to take the hat off. And now this! He had removed it himself! This must be some insane joke that the Prince found highly amusing. That would certainly explain it, but Fran thought that if that really were the case, his senpai would be laughing more. No, that probably wasn't it. Maybe he was getting him a new, even weirder hat. Heaven forbid. Then again Bel didn't care about heaven at all. And again, he would have been laughing much more.

He stood from the couch, thinking that he would ask the damn Prince again and make him reveal what was going on. Then again, he could never make Belphegor do anything. No one could, really. Maybe Squalo would know. Then again, the long-haired commander was off doing some mission or other. The only other people to ask were Levi, who he was definitely not going near, Lussuria, who would just say something gay like 'the Prince is flirting with you', and the boss who Fran was not going near out of sheer respect for his life.

He sighed, figuring that asking the Prince again was really his only option.

"Bel-senpai, open the door," Fran said whilst beating against it with his knuckles. "I want to talk to you, stupid Prince." He sighed again and began to step away from the large oak door. He stopped as he heard Belphegor's voice from inside.

"It's unlocked, Froggy, don't be dumb," This statement was, of course, followed up with another round of haunting laughter.

Fran slowly stepped into the room, wary of any knives that would most likely be flying his way. However there were no sharp points to greet him this time. He spotted the Prince next to the window bent over something. He walked across the room, trying to get a look at what Belphegor was up to. As he got closer, he realized that the Prince was holding one of his knives and was slowly ripping the frog hat to shreds.

"What is going on!? First, you take my hat off, and now you are destroying it! Damn senpai. What are you doing that for?" Fran was so shocked that he actually let some emotion seep into his voice. He stepped forward as if to take the hat from the older boy, but then stopped as he caught the grin on Bel's face.

"Ushishishi, does the Froggy want to wear his hat again? I didn't know you liked it so much." Belphegor stood up and took a step towards Fran. "I didn't know you cherished gifts from me so much."

Fran began backing up. The Prince was acting really weird. "Senpai, I don't know what is wrong with you today, but it seems to me that you are missing more than the normal number of screws in your head." Bel stepped forward again. The hat slipped from his fingers and rolled on the floor. Fran glanced down at it and took another step back, when he looked back up, he saw that his senpai had used that second of time to stride very close to him.

The Prince reached out and grabbed his wrist. "No running away now, Froggy. That's not allowed." He smiled his trademark smile again and then used Fran's arm to propel him backwards and push him against the huge bed.

"Bel-senpai, what are you plan----," He was silenced as Belphegor stuck his face in front of Fran's and gently pushed their lips together. The kiss was gentle and very sweet, contrary to Bel's nature. And when he pulled away, Fran found himself wanting more. He drew in a breath quickly, but finding no words, he slowly let it out. Hesitantly, he looked up into Belphegor's face. He studied the lips that, for once, were not stretched into a smile.

"Sen... pai...?" His voice was a barely audible whisper. Slowly, almost timidly, Fran brought his hands up and drew Bel's face back, closer to his own. Belphegor closed his eyes and waited, tempting the frog to make a move. Finally, Fran swallowed past the lump that had formed in his throat and reached forward and tenderly kissed the Prince on his full lips.

Before he could be embarrassed or pull back and chicken out, Bel picked him up and tossed him onto the bed. Fran blushed, but did not protest. For once, it seemed, they had found a way to be together in an almost peaceful manner.


	2. Love For Forever

Love For Forever BelxFran

Bel opened the door to his room slowly and quietly before walking in so he did not disturb the figure on the bed. He bent down and picked his crown off the floor while trying not to spill the glass full of water he held in his hands. The stupid frog had knocked it off of the night stand sometime in the middle of their fun the previous night.

He glanced over at the frog lying in his bed, still asleep. His features were relaxed, not carrying the muscle tension from keeping a perfect face all the time. His mouth had fallen open slightly and his full bottom lip, illuminated in the early morning sunlight, sent a shiver down the Prince's spine.

Bel jerked away, facing the wall now. He didn't want to feel what he has feeling. He didn't want to dip into love. It could only stay as lust. Desire for the sexual feeling the frog could give him. He groaned softly to himself, it already felt like more than that.

"Belphegor?" Fran's voice sounded groggy as he picked his head a couple of inches off the pillow before giving up and flopping back down. "What time is it?" He asked, avoiding meeting Bel's gaze and avoiding the topic of last night. A light blush rose on his cheeks.

"Ushishishi. Did you enjoy last night, Froggy?" The Prince smiled widely and walked towards the bed. Fran, in his embarrassment, flipped over and half hid under the blanket. Reaching forward, Bel flipped the covers back. "Time to wake up little Froggy. Ushishishi."

"No! Stop it damn Prince." Fran turned slightly back to retrieve the blanket and as he did so, Bel sniggered.

"Ushishishi looks like the Froggy is hard again." Fran grabbed the blanket and jumped from the bed, quickly bending to find his clothes. He took a second to compose his monotone voice before telling the Prince to 'shut up'. Bel laughed again, "You wish Froggy, I'll see you in the kitchen, I'm hungry." The bedroom door closed on his last words as he walked down the hall to the stairs.

"God, that stupid fake Prince, I hate--." Fran moaned in frustration. This was so confusing.

"Ushishishi, good morning Froggy." Bel's voice greeted him as he shuffled into the kitchen still not fully awake. Fran didn't respond, just walked over to the sink and stood there, one hand on the counter while he refilled the glass Bel had brought him earlier in the morning.

Silently, Bel walked up behind Fran and stood behind him before leaning forward and effectively pinning the frog against the sink. His hand came down on top of the hand Fran had rested against the edge. "A good morning kiss for the frog?" Bel muttered in his ear, teasing him. He chuckled again when Fran blushed. As Bel leaned forward Fran jumped slightly, making him rub a little against the Prince where his hips held him against the counter. Bel moaned into Fran's neck. He felt the frog's breathing and heart quicken in anticipation and pulled away, torturing him more.

"Bel-senpai?" Fran turned slightly to fix Bel in his gaze. The Prince smiled. "Is it necessary to molest me all the time?"

"Who said anything about molesting, that was good, please continue." A sunny voice rang out from the doorway as the resident gay entered the room beaming. No doubt he had just witnessed the previous scene. Both boys glared at Lussuria who was staring back expectantly.

"No. Absolutely not." Bel had half drawn knives out of god knows where, he had only pants on. Now he spread them into a fan. "Do you want to die?"

"Ooooh, well, if you are going to play that way, well then." Lussuria walked forward and snagged a banana from the fruit bowl on the counter before leaving the room again. Bel laughed as he left and Fran muttered something about 'a gay man would eat a fruit like that'.

"Ushishishi, did you just say something about gay men? Froggy, I do believe last night classified you into that category too... Here, you can have a banana too. Ushishishi." The Prince plucked two bananas out of the bowl, chucking one to Fran before peeling one for himself.

Fran blushed again and turned away setting the fruit on the counter. "I don't want it, senpai. I don't want it and I don't want to be gay, and I don't want your love." The room froze. Fran stayed perfectly still, head bent over the counter, Bel staring at the back of his head.

"I am not offering you love. That was only sex, nothing more." He did not laugh. He was serious, almost too serious, trying to convince himself as well as the other boy. Bel turned to leave, mad at himself and at the frog. He had been having a good morning so far and now that was over.

"Bel-senpai," Fran's voice stopped him just before the door. "Last night after you were asleep, you muttered that you loved me. Always had and always would. You held me closer and said you would never let go." Fran's voice was laced with some hardly detectible emotion. Slowly, Bel realized what it was. Confusion, indecision. What the Frog had said before was not a full truth. At least, it wasn't one Fran himself truly believed.

Bel turned. "I think--- I think I meant it. When I was holding you, I felt more alive than I ever have before. I felt at home for the first time in too many years." He stopped. His face was turned to the floor, unable to look at the Frog's eyes. "I think I love you Fran, I think I really do."

"Bel-senpai, are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

Bel looked up caught into the Frog's voice and then into his eyes. He grinned. In one fluid motion, he had jumped forward and slammed Fran back against the counter again. "I guess the Froggy gets a lot of morning kisses." He muttered almost under his breath. With that, he leaned into the younger boy and captured his lips with his own. Powerfully, he crushed their bodies together. Fran didn't protest, only accepted the Prince's form of love.


	3. Love For Today

Love for Today Bel x Fran

Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own *sulks in emo corner*

ENJOY!

"I've never been up here before. I didn't know you could get onto the roof." Fran said, almost to himself as he reclined against the tile of the roof of the Varia headquarters.

"Ushishishi, It is a secret of the Prince's." Belphegor grinned as he watched his frog close his eyes and relax. The frog smiled and slowly opened his eyes again.

"Not so secret anymore, huh? Is this where you come to do dirty things, senpai?" Fran asked and languidly closed his eyes again too bored to watch the Prince's reaction to the comment. He was surprised to be met with silence from the Prince and was about to open his eyes to see what was going on when he felt Bel's lips brush against his. They only briefly touched, but it was enough to send tingly sensations pinging around his body.

"Ushishishi, wouldn't you like to know, my froggy." The Prince's breath was warm against Fran's ear as he spoke. For a second, he nuzzled into Fran's neck before pulling away and staring out over the grounds.

Fran sat up, shifting his body so that their shoulders were pressed comfortably together. Without looking at the Prince, Fran asked, "Did you mean what you said earlier in the kitchen?" His voice was low and even though it still held the same monotone, the Prince could tell he was as embarrassed as he was by the declaration. Beside the Frog, the Prince sighed and seemed to slump.

When he spoke, his voice was also hushed. "I don't know Froggy, at one time I am sure of one thing and the next, I'm not. Have you ever been in love, Fran? It's hard, and you don't know up from down. I suppose that's why I said I might actually be in love with you, because the way I feel now is like that, but I'm not sure anymore..." Bel's voice trailed off before he stood abruptly, refusing to look towards Fran who was still seated on the roof. The Prince opened his mouth as if to say something but then shut it again and took off across the roof to the skylight where they had gained access.

"Senpai, where are you going?" Fran half rose to follow the prince but then realized that Bel had been running away from him, escaping the situation. His senpai was beginning to give him a headache, this had all been so clear to Fran, he had figured out his feelings the other night while the Prince's head had rested on his chest. He just wasn't able to accept it quite yet.

Before, when Bel asked, he had denied everything, going on about how he didn't want this. The Prince had probably seen through it, of course. He was a genius after all, even if he was insufferable. Fran sighed, and lay back against the tiles. He had to come to grips with this thing in his head if he wanted to help his senpai to figure out his feelings. He tried saying it out loud, "I do like the-, I am-, Bel senpai is my-." It didn't work, he couldn't get the words out.

As he lay there, relaxing on the roof in the sun, he wondered where his senpai had gone. He could hear Bel's name echoing in the back of his mind. Thoughts of him were ever present now, it was as if an image of the Prince had taken over his head. Fran could see perfectly the crazy smile the prince always wore, the fine blonde hair that hung down obscuring his eyes. Fran could hear the trademark laugh and the quite voice as he mumbled his love for the frog, unaware of the world.

Fran closed his eyes for a minute, a minute stretched into an hour as the sun slid down its track in the sky. 

"Bel – chan," An extremely gay voice rang out from behind the prince as he walked through the living room. "Oooh, is that a new hat for little Fran – chan? I heard you tore up the other one."

Belphegor shifted the huge hat he was holding so that it was no longer in the gay lord's line f sight. "Yes, it is a new hat for the frog, he needed a better one." The Prince began to stroll towards the door, but Lussuria's voice stopped him again.

"But Bel – chan, it looks exactly like the other one!" The Prince didn't reply, he merely chuckled in his usual creepy way and left the gay man to sit there and wonder.

Lussuria pouted. He couldn't understand why that stuck up prince wouldn't answer him. Maybe that cute little Fran would know. Lussuria had seen him and Belphegor going towards the room with the skylight in it earlier. He decided to see if he could find Fran and ask him what was going on. There was nothing better to do really and the Boss and his Shark had disappeared somewhere.

He slowly walked up the stairs, thinking he could pass by the boy's room to check if he had returned yet. When he reached the landing, however, he could see Fran's door uncharacteristically ajar. He was obviously still off somewhere.

Lussuria began to hum to himself as he set off again to locate Fran. He reached the room with the skylight, it was one of the many unused guest rooms in the Varia headquarters. Bel and Mammon had discovered that one could access the roof from there and Belphegor had spent many hours up there since. It made sense that he would show his new playmate.

The room had a low ceiling and Lussuria had only to reach up to be able to rap upon the glass. He called upward, "Fran-chan."

Fran was jolted from his nap by the high-pitched voice of the Gaylord calling him, "Are you up there honey?" He groaned and rolled towards the skylight. Looking down, he could see Lussuria standing in the room below. He cracked open the skylight and addressed the man.

"What do you want Lussuria?" Fran asked and then cleared his throat.

"Well, I was just downstairs watching this absolutely gorgeous male singer on TV. He's fabulous, and has the cutest ass I've ever seen..."

Fran frowned, "Lussuria, get to the point."

"Oh, well, in any case, Bel walked in carrying another hat for you, but it looked just like to old one. Do you know what he's up to?" Fran paused before answering. He had to fight hard to keep a smile off of his face. So, the Prince had bought him another hat. In a strange way, that almost made him happy. Even if the Prince wasn't sure of his feelings, at least he felt enough to want Fran to be his still. And maybe in the end, he could belong to his senpai in more than one way.

"I don't know anything, Lussuria, sorry."

"Oh, don't worry about it Fran, dear," The gay man smiled brightly, "I suppose we'll both find out soon enough!" As he talked, Fran had begun to climb down from the roof. "Fran-chan, let me help you." Lussuria reached up and gripped Fran's waist tightly, helping him jump down safely.

Fran thanked the man meekly and was about to leave when Lussuria stopped him with a question. "Franny, is there something going on between you and Bel-chan?" Fran froze. Was it that obvious what he felt for his senpai?

"Lussuria," He paused, "There's nothing." Fran looked down at his feet before exiting the room. He walked away, tortured with not knowing what his senpai was feeling. His feet carried him downstairs to the door of Belphegor's room. He paused, almost not daring to go in. His heart began to pound and his stomach twisted in anticipation of seeing his Prince. He took and deep breath and opened the door.

Fran walked into the room. By the window, he could see the prince sitting framed by the light with his back to the door. Next to him sat what was unmistakably the hat that Lussuria had told him about a few minutes earlier. Perched on the top of the head, tilted a little to the side, was a crown exactly like Belphegor's. Fran smiled, he couldn't help it. Was the Prince telling him something here? The eyes of the hat looked straight at him as he crossed the room. Fran looked up at his senpai next to the window and walked towards him. As he moved, Fran noticed that the Princes hair looked a little strange, there was too much of it on the sides of his head, his hear began to pound, his brain still a few steps behind, so much of this was instinct. When he reached the chair, he reached out a hand and gently nudged the Prince's shoulder. "Senpai..." He whispered into the still air. The Prince didn't move his head, he just motioned for Fran to move around in front of the chair. As Fran walked around, the Prince caught his hand and then pulled him close. He looked up into the green eyes of his froggy and paused, watching the uncharacteristic look of utter shock spread across Fran's face. At last, Bel spoke.

"I love you Froggy, more than I could ever love anyone on this earth, and I want you to be mine, forever." The Princes voice was very low and Fran had to strain to hear but it didn't even matter if he heard or not, everything Bel was trying to say was there, easily read in the depths of the Prince's shining eyes.


End file.
